


Mine

by sparklight



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream doesn't want to share. At all, even if he has what others doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Jetfire wasn't sure how they'd gotten to where they were. Well, that wasn't strictly true. He knew perfectly well the order of events over several thousand vorns since the crews of the Ark and the Nemesis had woken up on Earth that had led up to this point. Both for himself, their species, and Cybertron as a whole. His memory wasn't faulty, after all, and even if it was, there were plenty of libraries with data-tracks that covered the most relevant events, with annotations or commentaries. That was not the issue, here. The issue was something else entirely.

"Ah, well, yes, I know we had agreed, but you're obviously both qualified and, uh... capable of, er, doing this project on your own." The mech standing in front of him hesitated, stammered, had false starts and his gaze was flickering about the area, never _exactly_ falling directly on Jetfire, rather skimming about him. "I... apologise, really, I just forgot about... this. thing. I had really looked forward to this but I--- _really_ need to go!" The mech, a yellow and pink land-vehicle of hover-type finally broke away, walking very fast across the intricate pattern of metal plates on the floor. Looking back once, right before he slipped out of a doorway, Jetfire saw the tell-tale slip from not looking exactly at him, to somewhere above and beyond him. 

Somewhat to the left. 

_This_ was the issue. 

Well, not this precisely; the stuttering and sudden declining of working together was simply the symptoms of the real cause. A static sigh escaping him, Jetfire first dragged a hand down his faceplates and then pinched his nasal ridge, and finally turned around to face the cause of all this.

"He was exceedingly well-recommended within his field, and I could have used his expertise. Just because you didn't feel like coming with me in this venture, you can't well expect me to---" Jetfire was cut off by the Seeker, who was standing on the walkway above the open court, opposite from Jetfire, his arms crossed, red optics narrowed, and a sneer firmly on his faceplates. Anyone who didn't know him would probably have been terrified. Anyone who had _heard or knew of him_ would most certainly be. 

Jetfire? Was frustrated.

"Expertise, right. I've seen him _around_." Starscream abruptly engaged his thrusters to boost him off the walkway and then flew down to settle in front of Jetfire, a few steps away.

"Of course you've seen him 'around'. He is a research scientist with a specialization within chemistry, and this is the research science centre we're _both_ attached to. I don't mind you preferring to do something else, Starscream. Sparks change, and you've never really settled at one given thing for any greater length of time.” Even if Jetfire still thought Starscream was suited very well to science when he applied himself, he still understood that for now, Starscream preferred more... military pursuits, where he'd started out, well before Jetfire met him at the Academy. Even if he also did miss working with the Seeker for more than sporadic experiments in their leisure time. 

“I would, however, appreciate it if you would at least allow me to do my work without interfering," Jetfire frowned, arms crossed, subtly shifting his stance as Starscream literally _stalked_ closer, face drawn, optics blazing and the wingparts on his arms flared out.

"If I 'left you alone', they'd spend the greater part of every single _cycle_ with you. You don't _need them_ to do... all that you do, and they don't need to be sharing your space." Starscream sounded remarkably collected, rather at odds with his expression as he came up to Jetfire and poked him in the cockpit. Jetfire could feel the pressure from that finger, as well as the pressure of Starscream's _intent_. But Starscream wasn't big or strong enough to force him to move if he didn't want to. Even if his willpower was impressive, a near physical thing at the moment that, along with his EM field, was pushing against Jetfire's plating. But Jetfire stayed put. Starscream huffed, took a step back, and instead started to slowly circle around the larger jet.

"Starscream." There was another long static sigh from Jetfire as he leaned his chin on a fist, resting that elbow on his other arm. "You're being unreasonable. I can't possibly be as effective on my own as I could be when working with others. The efficient time to complete any given project is a difference with an order of magnitude greater. Or even more, sometimes. Further, the success rates go up with nearly 28% if I have someone to---" The loud clang cut him off, and Jetfire, this time, did sort of retreat. More due to his surprise at being whacked on the helm as Starscream suddenly flew up high enough to accomplish this feat than anything else. 

Starscream looked utterly, completely, furious and was now close enough the heat from his frame was being picked up by Jetfire. He wasn't just picking up the heat though; Starscream's field was pushing against him, pulsing in quick, angry lashes that slid around him a little further with each flicker as the seconds went by. For the first time since Starscream had come close enough to attempt to force him backwards, Jetfire did first take one slow step backwards, and then another. Then he stopped, a delicate crystal formation a mechanometer or so behind him, but not in danger of being crushed by Jetfire stepping into it. Yet.

"What they're taking is _mine_." Starscream scowled, arms crossed as he remained hovering, and much too close for public politeness. Jetfire resisted, barely, the urge to angle his helm so he could glance down at the floor. 

This wasn't _completely_ unexpected, really. 

Starscream had been away for half a stellar cycle, involved with the Cybertronian Stellar Defense which had quite a large chance of seeing combat due to various reasons. There were, for one, still Quintessons out there. But this was the problem. Starscream had been away, and was now back - which Jetfire appreciated, thank you - and had, once again lapsed into a behaviour that had grown familiar over the last three vorns, ever since the tentative alliance had enabled a proper integrative rebuilding of Cybertron's society and not just the planet itself.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you could say 'I'm home' in a slightly different way, Starscream," Jetfire said with a shake of his helm, and then realized that had been the wrong thing to say. Starscream's optics narrowed along with a rumble from his engines and the tell-tale whine of the null-rays powering up. Not that there was anyone around that Starscream would shoot at, but this was not the point. The point... was that his own battle protocols were suddenly initiated, as he, for whatever Matrix-forsaken reason, suddenly had a null-ray pointed at his helm. Wrong thing to say or not, this was a fair bit more drastic than Jetfire had expected.

"This is _mine_ ," Starscream snarled as he poked Jetfire against the front of his helm harshly, null-ray briefly pointed away to accomodate the movement as that finger then trailed down the side of his faceplates and was a lot more gentle, even lingering. He would be lying if he said there wasn't a faint, flickering throb along his circuits, fanning out from around his spark chamber, at the declaration. Starscream's behaviour was unfortunate, but it mostly had to do with the location and the obstacle it put on his own ability to function in daily life. If he didn't have to take _that_ into consideration...

"This is _also_ mine." There was a brief detour out to grip a wing before the hand wandered inwards again. "And this. is. **mine**." Jetfire now had the null-ray underneath his chin, his helm tilted back slightly away from it, as the hand landed on the plating right above his cockpit glass. Jetfire huffed and still wasn't sure what had brought this on, and why they were having this little display in _public_ even if they currently were alone in the reception area of the centre. Usually this part came when they were somewhere in private at least, if not at home. He ignored the urge to take another step back, conceding to the insistent pressure and the hand against his cockpit.

"Yes, Starscream. Can I---" Jetfire aborted that sentence as he replayed the previous breem in his processor, mapping out what had been said, done, what was currently being done, and Starscream's general expressions and tense frame. No, he obviously couldn't shoo Starscream home, go back to work if only to wrap up and then go home. Luckily, he didn't have anything out and waiting that would suffer form being left out.

"Jetfire! I was---" Another sentence cut off as the scientist stared at the null-ray aimed his way, as well as the Seeker almost welded to Jetfire's front, hovering partly above him.

"Let's discuss it tomorrow, yes?" Jetfire shook his helm and waved briefly, taking a step back and quickly firing up his flight systems. But apparently even that wasn't good enough, because the moment they were out of the building Starscream was flying _precariously_ close right above him. At least the boosters allowed some distance to be safely kept, and Jetfire suppressed another sigh, even if it would have been lost in the general noise of flying. 

Starscream didn't stay above him, though, but engaged in some quick maneuvers any time any other flyer came even remotely close, changing to be on the side of Jetfire the flyer was too close to. The only thing that hindered Starscream to successfully cover the whole of Jetfire was the fact that Starscream was smaller than him. One of these days he was going to (have to) send Starscream to a _therapist_. But then he'd probably just come back three breems later, and the therapist would have gone missing. Or jumped out a window from the highest building in the city if he wasn't a flyer. Jetfire allowed the completely _ridiculous_ behaviour to continue until they finally landed on the balcony to the apartment. While Starscream usually strutted in first, this time he was up behind Jetfire, clearly expecting the air guardian to preceed him. Since he'd seen the still-steely scowl, Jetfire shook his helm again and walked in first. It wasn't that he couldn't appreciate the possessiveness. The ghostly rush across his circuits indicated something else entirely than "not appreciating it", after all. In a way, it was flattering and really sort of familiar. It was just... it tended to get in the way of things. When he'd finally managed to get past Starscream's initial resistance back in the Academy - which, really, he hadn't planned on to be honest - the Seeker had then become quite resistant to him employing _any_ others as research or lab partners... Even within the fields they had nothing in common in.

" _Finally_. You're going to stop having so man--" Starscream's strident demand was cut off in surprised static. If Jetfire had his way, it would _remain_ unexpressed, either verbally or by comm., and he set about to ensure that by kissing his silly Seeker, having grabbed him by the arms, beneath the wingparts, and pushed him up against the wall. If Starscream wanted to do it this way, he would get it this way, and then maybe they could go back to normal levels of ridiculousness instead of this overblown version of it. 

Not that it was unwanted, as he'd already had to admit to himself. Jetfire had been waiting for the first possibility of this for the last deca-cycle (at times, that made him embarrassed), and his circuits were already humming in anticipation.

"I am not going to stop anything, Starscream, even less stop having the amount of colleagues I do," Jetfire said quietly, the fingers closest to Starscream's wingparts where he was holding onto his arms angling up to stroke the metal while he moved down to Starscream's neck.

"I refuse to _share_ , Jetfire," Starscream hissed, but the hands clawing at Jetfire's arms weren't really attempting to help Starscream get free, so much as scraping along seams and stroking the planes of the white armour. Starscream's legs came up the next moment, wrapping as best they could around Jetfire's waist. His field, which hadn't really stopped pressing against Jetfire's, had now flared out and _around_ him, and Jetfire shuddered slightly at the feeling.

"You aren't sharing anything." Jetfire raised his helm from nibbling along the throat-cables and kissed Starscream before he could protest. "No one else has _this_..." Trailing off, Jetfire straightened slightly, allowing his cockpit and the plates to shift away, first revealing his spark chamber, next opening it; fierce, pale blue glow washing their whites in a blue cast. "So how could you be sharing anything?" Jetfire smirked slightly as he leaned over and mouthed up the edge of a wing, flicking the ailerons as he went past, and bit the tip of the wing merely to feel Starscream twist against him, whatever he was going to say briefly fuzzed out by static.

"... That's not... nnh. The logic doesn't... isn't _correct_ ," Starscream slowly ground out, thrusting his lower body out and grinding their pelvic armour together.

"How so? It computes perfectly. No one else has what you have, therefore you are neither sharing it, nor are obliged, or necessitated, _to share it_ with anyone at all." Jetfire's voice was low, steady and he even managed to keep his expression straight. Except for the tiny, fond smile that broke out shortly after. Despite their differences, the balance between them managed to mesh instead of clash as Jetfire's willingness to go along with Starscream's imperious behaviour was weighed up with his ability and absolute no-nonsense refusal to go further than he wanted to, or found he could go. Putting his foot down, as it were. Starscream snorted, and when Jetfire moved one of his hands to trail it down Starscream's cockpit, digging fingertips into the seams at the sides of it, he stretched that now free arm out to grasp one of Jetfire's wings, fingers stroking the warm metal.

"That's not all, Jetfire, and you _know it_. I _demand_ you---" Starscream was once again cut off as Jetfire kissed him, the hand between them blocking out the glow from Jetfire's fluttering spark. Jetfire withdrew, optics dim but intent, as he squeezed gently around the cockpit, stroking the amber armour glass.

"Open up, Starscream," Jetfire murmured, the intent as heavy as the words, underlined with a deep rumble of his engine. Starscream stilled, stared at him with blazing optics, and, once, he would have protested. Would have sneered and huffed and maybe said Jetfire couldn't tell him what he could do, though finally done it. Jetfire squeezed slightly more firmly, one finger stroking along the edges of the cockpit framing the glass and then sweeping out over the glass itself again. Then everything shifted aside, and the glow of two sparks, each at a slightly different shade of whitish-blue lit up between them.

Jetfire tilted his helm, considering the space between them and his hand so close to Starscream's spark, and smiled slightly, reaching up a finger and dragging it down, just ever so gently. Starscream shivered, the hand on Jetfire's wing clamping down, biting in, and then relaxed, caressing.

"Stop dawdling! I want what's _mine_." Starscream, despite the breathy tone, had an extremely smug smirk on his faceplates, tightening the cables in his legs in an attempt to pull Jetfire closer, but their lower bodies were as flush as they would go.

"Yes, Starscream." Jetfire just shook his helm, leaned down to kiss him, and slowly - keeping Starscream in place both with the hand still braced over Starscream's chassis underneath and around the cockpit, as well as the other hand around his arm - brought their sparks together. 

White fire crept up his circuits instantly, Starscream jerking violently in an attempt to push them flush together, the heat from their frames mingling as well as their sparks did. Jetfire hummed into the kiss, and then, Starscream was too, the counterpoint causing vibration that sent sweet, thrumming friction outwards, joining with the lightning radiating from his spark chamber. The heat built, slowly, inevitably, heavy around the circuits of his spark chamber, pushing _out_ as well as _in_ , a sense of Starscream as much as himself. Starscream's helm clanged against the wall as Jetfire pushed him back, needing to move _something_ , because shifting his upper frame now was like torture. Backing off lightened the pressure, but lessened the dance of energies, the twisting, tightening spiral and the volatile sense of Starscream right beside him, in front of him, _in and with_ him. There was only one way to go, and that was pushing forward, down, metal rubbing against metal, causing friction which had both of them twisting, raising charge. 

Jetfire shook his helm slowly, almost pulling away from the kiss, which Starscream caught again and the lightning was flavoured of both of them now. It felt like a magnetic storm, localized to their spark chambers was threatening to burst, white-blue lightning ready to scorch everything, tendrils of extra spark energy spitting out between their frames, but _couldn't_ , because it was...

**Mine**

**Yours**

Jetfire had no idea who said what in that single, burning moment, and it didn't matter. He didn't _care_. He knew Starscream was as much his as he was Starscream's, he didn't necessarily need to _claim that_ in any way. Jetfire trembled as the wave rose, energies hovering, drawing together, pushing against his circuits and causing them to heat up almost unbearably. 

There was an astrosecond of suspended spark-pulse, complete silence, and then it broke. 

Both frames jerked, briefly pushing together even more firmly than earlier as everything flooded, washed over with heat and energy, their sparks reaching, fully merged, and then withdrew, the snap backwards nearly as violent and overwhelming as the overload itself. The noise as Jetfire collapsed to his knees wasn't as deafening as it could have been, and Starscream huffed, but didn't move from his half-sprawled position, stretched out over Jetfire's lap and up against the wall, thrusters now touching the floor as his legs unfolded from Jetfire's waist.

"Perhaps I should do that again next time I come back, if you do this?" Starscream smirked, but his voice was quiet, and Jetfire didn't bother to frown. Though he did tap Starscream on the front of his helm as he slowly sat up, to allow them to close everything up.

"No. I would prefer you _attempt_ to keep your possessive displays of affection to a minimum," Jetfire said with a huff, but he couldn't really keep his voice stern. There were some instances... some actions... where that was... ah, well.

Maybe it was fine.

Starscream just smirked at him and laid his hand over the plating that covered Jetfire's spark chamber again. The plating of his hand was warm, the touch as possessive as it was appreciative. Starscream _knew_ how some of his behaviour got to Jetfire, so why bother reining anything in?

"I'll display it however I please and whenever necessary." And then, in a reverse of earlier, to shut his silly science drone up, Starscream grabbed Jetfire's shoulder to level himself up straight and kissed the exasperated protest right out of Jetfire.


End file.
